


[赤黛]受缚

by brasshandle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasshandle/pseuds/brasshandle
Summary: 很普通的r18





	[赤黛]受缚

上半场

 

把那袋杂物从一楼抬到寝室门口，用时大概一分半。微微皱着眉头的黛站住脚，把空出来的那只手随便伸进衣兜内摸索，握着钥匙去开门。  
低下头的时候眼神略微扫到门中央的位置。乳白底色的寝室门牌上，草草写着他与室友的姓氏。  
分享这间宿舍的另一个人半小时前刚刚热情恳切地拜托他这件事。

“这个能不能麻烦帮我带回去？”  
对方咧嘴大笑时露出一颗长得有点歪扭的牙。从发问的腔调里透露出不是“能不能”，而是“虽然不好意思但是你肯定也会帮忙的吧”。

“因为今晚打算在外面住。拜托啦。”  
室友接着解释道，说这句话的时候露出一种容易引燃人的遐想的暧昧微笑。  
大概在两周以前，室友通过朋友认识了一个外校的女生，旋即与对方打得火热。这两周来他们的进展应该不止“决定交往”一个单薄的细节，但鉴于每次被迫聆听对方的炫耀时黛基本上都是左耳进右耳出，他能了解到这一点已经算是不错。

“哦哦……”  
没什么干劲的黛应付着回答几句。他以为这不过是一天中不起眼的一件事。

 

推开房门的黛把杂物拖进来。虽然天还没有完全黑透，不过他还是选择打开房间的灯。白色的光芒涌进房间的角落。他拉开书桌前的椅子坐下来，对着那个手提袋发呆。

换在一年级的时候，遇上室友要和女朋友过夜这种事也许会有些羡慕。说起来升学前的他，好像也曾经有过要在高中找个可爱的女朋友之类的憧憬……虽然这憧憬被扼杀得也很快，但到底是怎么变成现在听到这种粉色消息时，只剩下“关我啥事”这样毫无波动的反应呢。

大概是因为社团活动已经把自己内心为数本就不多的热情统统带走了。一定是这样。

黛毫无心理负担地把责任随手一丢，直接扔在让自己一脚落入深潭的某个天降之人身上。  
接着他俯下身去，伸出手拉开袋子。

“里面有好东西，”室友用稍显诡秘的语气低声说，“想用的话就拿去用吧。”

因为这句话而隐隐萌生出的多个分支选项，在看到隐藏在一堆乱七八糟的杂志与习题册（出现在这里有些奇怪）下的光碟外封时“砰”地一声，如同美丽而短命的肥皂泡一样破碎。

“不伦……家政妇……”  
这家伙是从哪里搞来的……用毫无感情的语气念出封面关键词的黛想。他和封面上身穿制服、显露妖艳笑容的女主角对视一阵。

然后转到另一侧仔细看了看相对刺激的预览小图。

虽然是用脚指头都能想象得到的老套设定与情节走向，但盯着简明易懂姿势热辣的分格画面时他还是不自觉地咽了口口水。嘛。虽然不算他特别感兴趣的题材……不过用来打发今晚的时间应该也够了。

黛目前能想到的今天最讨厌的事就是突然有人跳出来打扰这时的自己。  
而门上嗵嗵的敲击声直接把他从那种身体泛起的热力中拽了出来。

“谁？”  
他扬声问。

“是我。”  
访客说。  
访客又说：“门没关吗？那我就进来了，千寻。”

耀武扬威的怪兽在毁天灭地之际忽然看见从天而降的奥特曼，大概就是黛此时的感受吧。  
不对。他为什么自动自觉把自己归类到了怪兽？

“等、等一下——”

勉强把光碟塞回去的黛从椅子上跳起来。他非常紧张而肢体僵硬，动作乱套，总之在比起这些还可能更多的原因驱使下他摔了一跤。  
椅子轰然落地，手提袋向一侧歪倒，而光滑的光碟外封像踌躇满志的花滑选手，“嗖——”地一声在地板上完成半圈优雅的滑行后，止步在迈进房间的某个人的脚尖。

……趴在地上的黛眼睁睁地看着身着制服的赤司征十郎蹲下去，伸手拾起落在他身侧的事物。

品行方正的优等生把手中的东西稍稍举远一点，沉默地注视着身着透视制服的家政妇的微笑。接着又沉默地看了看倒在地上，露出丧失希望的表情的黛。

 

“……要一起解决吗？”

于是仍旧陷入在绝望沼泽中的主人，在混乱之中发出了这样不知所谓的邀请。

 

有意调低的音量使得呻吟声的煽情程度减弱一成。  
就算这样，配合着屏幕上对于交合中器官与女优隐忍表情的特写，还是足够让此时的黛血脉贲张。  
他不自在地换了换坐姿，企图不让极力忍耐的自己那么难受。借着调整姿势的功夫，黛微微向赤司那边侧过脸去。  
主将大人在这种古怪的气氛中依然毫不动摇地正襟危坐着，双眼牢牢锁定屏幕。他是怎么能使得这两件事同时存在的——简直令人肃然起敬。

一开始黛的决定中还含有恶作剧的成分，但现在看来，被捉弄的人与其说是赤司，倒不如说是他自己。黛继而带着毫无高光的眼神想：尽管和其他人一起看这个不算是新奇的经验，但对象是那个赤司的话，感觉真是太怪了。  
他能想到的足以匹敌这种尴尬程度的事只有和对方面对面彼此倾诉偶像剧中的告白（这曾经是他们合宿时的游戏项目之一）。哦赤司那家伙居然还笑场了。更加可怕。

……实话实说，洛山的一军成员们曾经在合宿时讨论过相关话题（他们愉快的游戏项目之二）。

“我有权利向全场的人发问❤那让我看看，接下来抽到的问题是……”  
实渕愉快地、没有任何修饰地念道：“截至目前，有过SEX经验吗？”

黛有足够的理由怀疑他们是否都说了真话：实渕本人带着可疑的笑容对自己一笔带过（另外两位无冠不知为何陷入沉默）；叶山回答说没有（根武谷及实渕认为他在撒谎），根武谷说有（叶山说那怎么可能）；而赤司神色不改地摇摇头说“没有”。  
除了赤司本人，其他人似乎都不怎么相信这个答案。

——所以这家伙到底有没有过……

抱着这种不能说出口的秘密想法的黛又朝赤司投去一眼。  
等等。  
等……等。

那个人是……勃起了吧？

仿佛是读出了面上淡然心中波涛汹涌的黛的惊叹，赤司转过头没有什么表情地看了他一眼。  
女优的娇吟在他们中间颤动着回放。配上他们无声的对视，活像一出反讽的默剧，引人发噱。  
赤司又转回去。他像根本不打算解决这种状况一样继续维持端正的姿势坐在那。黛再次确认他的确是有反应了。  
“原来你也会这样，”这句感叹于是在他脑内以超大音量反复播放几遍。

黛也把目光重新移动到屏幕上的画面。理论上他应该继续关注渐入佳境的女优，但是他实在无法不去在意身边的赤司。

 

难道他是不知道解决方法？不可能的。这不是男人的本能吗。再怎么说他也是高中一年级，不是小学一年级……  
果然。  
唯一的原因就是害羞吧。

自认为已探索到一个终极谜底的黛无声而满足地叹了口气。  
一定是这样。就像他的存在让自己手足无措一样，这种时候自己待在他身边也肯定削弱了对方的行动力。虽然赤司看起来一本正经，但心中说不定正为此而烦恼呢。  
说到底这家伙终究还只是一年级——这样想的黛轻轻地点了点头。他自信没有想错。  
如果在平时遇上这种情况，黛也许会怀着捉弄的心思继续观察。但今天他打算放对方一马。

因此前辈宽容地决定留给后辈一点自由的空间。话虽如此，其实黛自己也差不多到了想要释放出来的地步。  
他站起来，向着赤司的背影或他前方的地板低声说：“我去一趟洗手间。”

进洗手间之前，他斜睨一眼赤司。后者的背景就像凝固在那儿似的。黛不再多想，走进去随手带上门。

 

下半场

赤司站在浴室门前，注意到门与门框之间的缝隙。从那缝隙之间挤出来一阵粗鲁的、不加掩饰的喘息，遵循着充满刺激性的节奏。门内的人毫无警觉，继续把他兴奋的表现暴露在赤司之前。  
这是他今天第二次没有记得关好门，赤司想。他又摇摇头：现在不是勒令对方改掉这种习惯的时候。

他拉开门的动作非常迅速，没有给里面倚在墙上、还在持续手上动作的男人时间。黛的手一直从性器底端滑到最前面才停下来。  
刚看到站在门口的赤司时，他惊慌失措，顶端甚至渗出两滴无辜的透明液体，不知是受到惊吓还是刺激。那副样子狼狈非常，以往本来没有过表情波动的脸现在还没有完全褪去兴奋的红晕，长裤拉到膝盖，有一点软下去的性器垂在内裤外面，被右手握住。

“现在方便吗？”赤司问。

黛用左手条件反射地拉住长裤。后来像觉得这种举动已经毫无意义，又悬在那不再动作。

他开口时的语调明显带上了怒火：  
“谁让你进来的。给我出去。”

“我在问你问题。”赤司耐心地回答。

“出去！”

“你没有这样训斥我的资格。对我说‘要一起解决吗’的人是千寻你。现在这样一个人藏起来解决的也是你。”

……黛的表情变得非常古怪。

“就算我是那么说的，”他在注意到赤司的视线后还是又一次徒劳地把长裤拉了上来，涨红脸色道，“也没必要非得两个人一起……你都不会尴尬吗。”

赤司轻轻地动了动脖子。  
“千寻好像误会了什么。”

“什么误——”

“总之先把衣服脱掉吧。”赤司换上比刚才稍微亲切一点的声音，“淋湿的话就太重了。”

黛木然地站在那里，与说出这番话的人对视数秒。然后忽然跳起来想要冲过去把门关上。

而赤司反应更快。他绕到身后扭住黛的手腕卸掉对方的力气，再勒住肩膀猛力向后一带。这一套反制的动作他做来得心应手，并不感觉吃力。  
黛于是不得不保持着被他从身后环抱的姿势、贴着墙边一直滑坐在地上。两腿间挺立起来的部位被压得很不舒服。赤司把手臂往下放了放，最后一次压制住对方并无希望的反抗。

努力把背挺直的黛在加快的喘息声里难得地骂了一句什么。这回他从制服衬衫里露出半边颈部都因为激动而变红。

“刚才那是什么……格斗技吗。你还真是看得起我。”  
“一点小技巧。是你挣扎的幅度太大了。”  
“突然要我脱衣服是怎么回事。我承认要你和我一起看AV是有那么一点恶作剧想看你出丑的念头，但是你这反应也太——”

“要和我一起看是因为你想恶作剧看我出丑？”  
赤司复读了一遍黛的发言。

发觉自己一不小心交代了多余内容的黛立刻缄口不言。赤司松开一只手，绕到他身前，摸索着解开最上面的衬衫纽扣。  
黛动了动身体。他的声音明显震了震。

“喂。不管是要你给我……撸，还是我给你服务，都不用脱掉上边吧。”

赤司把他的肩膀扳过来，要黛老老实实地看向自己。经过中间对方反抗挣扎的过程后后者还是选择臣服了。他们面对面地盯着彼此。  
他于是拽着黛已经完全皱掉的制服领带，让他和自己的距离近到鼻尖相触。

“你之前说的那句话，”他平静地回答，“不是把身体使用权完全交给我的意思吗？”  
那根松松垮垮的领带很快就被赤司扯下来。  
“结合千寻需要受罚的恶劣目的，我想对你做什么就做什么。”他如是总结。

 

现在情况濒临一切都快结束了的模样。黛靠在墙上坐在那儿，浑身赤裸，且筋疲力尽，虽然在赤司看来后一点纯粹是他自讨苦吃。  
发觉赤司手持花洒的时候他警觉地随着对方的行动转动头部。

“你这又是要……”

赤司在他身边半跪下来：“当然是做清洗工作。”

他没有说谎，完全以行动诠释了字面上的意思。  
不过被密集的水流持续刺激敏感部位的黛显然并不这么想。细密的水滴不断攻击性器的前端，早已萎靡下去的肉棒又开始慢慢挺直。  
每次有意把稍微挪远一点的花洒又凑近的时候，黛反应的激烈程度都超出赤司的预料。  
俯视着他的赤司眯起眼睛。腰部颤动得真是太厉害了。就连表情的变化也是。尽管一直在嘴硬，不过身体的反应倒是比言语脆弱得多。

“赤、赤司……！你这家伙……！”  
分不清是痛苦还是快乐的呢喃里，黛断断续续地挤出含着怒火的呼唤声。

“只是这种程度就受不了的话，你是每次淋浴都会高潮吗。”  
“自己洗澡怎么可能是这个样子……分明是在故意刺激……刺激那里……”  
赤司短暂地发笑。  
“真可怜。马上就要因为花洒射精了。”

喷射出的水流夹杂着白浊的液体溅在黛的腹部与大腿上，渐次流向地面。赤司从地面上站起身来。被束缚的性器兴奋起来，在长裤上顶出的形状愈发明显。现在该轮到他释放了。  
疲累的黛缓慢地向着上方伸出一条手臂，抓住他的腿。

“只要不插入的话什么都随你。”  
他说。

闻声低头看向他的赤司微微咋舌。

“……很主动嘛。”  
“不是你说要学会及时适应形势么。我照办而已。”  
“看来你倒是很清楚我教过你的东西。”  
“想想就知道你怎么可能会这么轻易地放过我。要我做别的都可以。总之不能插入。”没有及时得到回应的黛不耐烦地抬起头，“在听吗？”

“啊，”赤司淡淡地说，“明白了。”

 

屏幕上家政妇的故事暂时定格在某一帧。占据整个画面的身体，赤裸得近乎眩目。  
屏幕外的他们经过一阵调整、或小型的搏斗，暂时维持贴在一起的状态。赤司捏着黛的下巴，强迫他看清楚画面上女优的姿势。

“我要你像她一样。”  
他如此下令。

在视线离开屏幕的瞬间，黛的目光立刻跳跃式地越过赤司的脸，投向天花板。  
嘀咕着“在这种地方也要cosplay真是恶趣味”的他即使露出羞耻的神色，最终还是勉为其难地慢慢分开腿。

“喂。没什么可看的。”  
“的确是没什么。”  
“……那你也别用失望的口气啊。”

手指接触到大腿内侧细腻的皮肤时，平躺在地上的身体变得僵硬。随后渐渐又恢复到一开始时的状态。

“使用这里就可以了。”  
“没必要这么细致地解说。”黛瞬间回嘴。

跪坐在张开的双腿之间的赤司打开沐浴液的盖子，稍微倒了一点在手上。他慢慢地、慢慢地把微带凉意的液体抹在对方大腿根部的内侧，充当润滑。

将已经足够坚硬的性器插入到夹紧的两腿之间时，黛低低地呻吟了一声。混合着沐浴液与水汽的皮肤滑腻非常，配合和屏幕上相同的交合姿势，有种奇妙的快感。  
赤司加快抽插的节奏。摩擦时发出的噗呲、噗呲的色情声响，与女优发出的声音一道沉沉地坠向地面。

他继而把目光投向黛。另一个人躺在那里，嘴唇微微张开，如同感到困倦一样半闭着眼睛。对此有些不快的赤司减弱了撞击的力道。

“千寻。你在想什么？”

被叫到名字时黛终于又重新睁开眼。在视线交汇的一刻，他的目光中总算闪现出一丝近似于难为情的情绪。

“被做这种事情，还会有什么其他可想的吗。”  
“希望你在赛场上也能这么冷静。”  
黛叹了口气。  
“受不了你。觉得我不够热情的话直接说出来不就好了。反正只要不插入就……”  
“就可以当作什么都没发生过？”  
在他拖长的尾音之后，赤司直接明快地补上对方没有说出口的内容。

几乎是以肉眼可见的变化幅度，黛尚算松弛的神色因这句话开始发生改变。他的眉头皱了起来，说话的语气也渐渐变冷。  
“那又怎么……”  
“我改主意了。”赤司说。  
“谁允许你突然变卦！”  
“抗议失效。我早就说过你只需要服从。”

察觉到情势不对的黛试图从地上坐起来，然后便被赤司按住肩膀倒在地上动弹不得。

“我从以前就想说了，”发现自己脱身无望的他难得以一种极度不平的语气控诉，“明明平时一副唯我独尊的样子，在某些奇怪的细节上却那么孩子气。”  
“你在胡说些什么？”  
“现在就是，不过只是因为我怠慢你，所以你就打算——”

“你太吵了。”  
赤司回答道。

他继而低下头，干脆利落地用自己的嘴唇把黛持续不尽的絮语一道吞下去。  
当意识到自己在做什么时他从内心感到惊愕。无论对两个人中的谁来说这都是一种微妙的越界。  
但是算了。他眯起眼睛。至少这种感觉还不错。

赤司尝试游刃有鱼地品尝对方的唇齿，后来发现这稍微需要一点技巧。好在他干得也还不错。仿佛受到一百倍冲击的黛僵硬地顺从他叩开自己的嘴唇。  
等到赤司重新从他身上抬起头的时候，他才移开眼睛，低声喃喃自语道：  
“……现在就算插入我也不觉得有什么了。”

 

“千寻。”  
松开轻轻咬住对方耳垂的牙齿，赤司悠哉悠哉地说：“稍微收敛点声音怎么样？这里的墙壁没那么隔音吧。”  
或许是这句评价的缘故，紧紧包裹住性器的肉壁痉挛似地收缩起来。向前跪伏在地面上的黛勉强咬住下唇，有点艰难地转过头道：“那你就不要……插得、插得那么深……！”

赤司的回应是加快速度狠狠插入几下。他听见黛的呻吟瞬间变得沉重。

“比起刚开始好像适应了点。不愧是我所培养出的学习能力。”  
“谁让你在这种事情上揽功——！”  
“刚进入的时候还哭着说‘给我拔出来’。现在也变得稍有余裕了。”  
“‘哭着说’是什么鬼，”黛顺着撞击着下身的力道弓起腰肢，“别擅自加入不存在的形容……”

他们跟随还在播放的影片的节奏，换过几个乱七八糟的姿势。赤司评价有个姿势近似杂技般充满难度；黛气喘吁吁地反问那怎么也不减他参与杂耍的半点乐趣。黛的腿或者张开、或者落下，只有中间的后穴牢牢地吸着赤司的性器，就好像永远都不愿松开。交合时的热度把黛的整张脸浸红，赤司再次与他接吻的时候他很配合，两个人呼出的气息融化在一起。职业女优在剪辑的帮助下依然呻吟得卖力，而非职业的社团前辈体力已愈来愈耗尽。

他把性器完全抽出来，在穴口上顶弄一阵；又重新一插到底，在能触碰到的、黛体内的最深处，尽数射了出来。  
……黛在高潮时抽搐着弓起背部的冶艳姿态与濒死般的喘息，奇妙地与屏幕之内暗合。

 

场末

“感觉怎么样？”  
重新归来的室友抓起洗漱用工具，路过黛身边时随口问道。

“啊……”意识到他是在提那张片子的黛心不在焉地回答，“还不错。”  
“幸亏没封面欺诈。对了，黛——”  
被叫到的人于是满怀疑问地看向他。

“你看的时候是忘了戴耳机吗？隔壁有人说听到了动静。”

……他当然知道那些呻吟到底是谁发出来的。

极力掩饰任何一点可能被看出来的痕迹，低下头的黛面无表情地接话：  
“哦。不好意思。”  
“倒不用对我说啦。”浑不在意的室友很快就忘记了这件事，“喂，我是不是还没有跟你说过我跟惠子之前去海滩玩……”

而室友的声音已经渐渐退远。无端端地，他耳中开始回响高潮时赤司贴在自己耳边轻轻地叫的那声：千寻。  
黛抬起手，捂住右侧的耳朵，顺带永久地隐藏起某个秘密。


End file.
